April 24, 2019 NXT results
The April 24, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 10, 2019. Summary No one is safe from Jaxson Ryker's temper. The Forgotten Sons’ enforcer appeared to have his match with Humberto Carrillo well in hand, until a surprise kick by Carrillo sent Ryker's rage into overdrive. Ryker retaliated by wrecking Carrillo with the Widowmaker, but instead of going for the pin, he opted to inflict more punishment. Ryker repeatedly ran Carrillo head-first into the ring apron and the steel barrier before sending him over the rail and into the NXT Universe. The action spiraled further out of control, prompting the referee to call for the bell. Ryker continued the onslaught as Wesley Blake & Steve Cutler egged him on, only stopping when Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan rushed to Carrillo's aid. After a flurry of fisticuffs, Burch & Lorcan used steel chairs to keep The Forgotten Sons at bay, before whisking the battered Carrillo to safety. Aliyah & Vanessa Borne challenged Candice LeRae to find a tag team partner, and LeRae chose wisely, selecting the fast-rising Kacy Catanzaro as her teammate. The former “American Ninja Warrior” star flustered “Borne & Boujee” with her acrobatic, innovative offense, although Aliyah and The Vision gained a foothold after a few nasty double-team moves. Despite the duo's punishing tactics, Catanzaro held strong and tagged in LeRae after dropping Aliyah & Borne with a double neckbreaker. LeRae took over from there, wiping out Aliyah & Borne with one move after another, culminating her onslaught with a high-arching quebrada onto Borne for the pinfall victory. The Horsewomen have struck again. Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir attacked Io Shirai from behind while The Genius of the Sky was being interviewed backstage about Shayna Baszler's attack on Kairi Sane last week. After the Horsewomen's foot soldiers did a number on Shirai, the NXT Women's Champion came in to deliver the final blow, drilling Shirai with a vicious knee strike as Duke & Shafir held Shirai's outstretched arms. Kassius Ohno might be tearing it up on NXT UK, but that doesn't mean The Knockout Artist is done looking for “shiny new toys” to break on the black-and-gold brand. Ohno stopped by William Regal's office to congratulate the NXT General Manager on landing international Superstar Kushida and made the case for why he deserves the first crack at the acclaimed newcomer. The Wrestling Genius argued that no one in NXT knows the Japanese style of wrestling better than he, and Regal agreed, setting the stage for a huge showdown between The Knockout Artist and Kushida next Wednesday on WWE Network. The Street Profits weren't kidding when they pledged to be in “full attack mode” for their non-title match against NXT Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders. Striking before the match began, Montez Ford launched himself over the top rope and onto Ivar & Erik, as the newly rechristened champions made their entrance. Operating with a sense of urgency, the Profits didn't let up, gaining a near-fall within 15 seconds of the opening bell after hitting Erik with a spinebuster/frog splash combination. The Viking Raiders fought their way back into the match after Ivar clobbered Ford with a wicked lariat. Angelo Dawkins rocked Erik with a haymaker, and Ford muscled the 305-pound Ivar into a back suplex, but The Street Profits stalled once The Viking Raiders unleashed a slew double-team maneuvers — none more devastating than the Viking Experience pop-up powerslam on Ford, which spelled the end. Roderick Strong was out to make a statement in his non-title match against NXT Champion Johnny Gargano, a bout that Johnny Champion demanded following Undisputed ERA's ambush last week. Little did Strong realize that his undoing would come at the hands of his own Undisputed ERA teammate, Adam Cole. The Panama City Playboy, who remains obsessed over the outcome of his NXT Title Match against Gargano at TakeOver: New York, made his presence felt in the waning moments of the battle after Gargano and Strong had all but emptied their tanks. As Gargano had Strong locked in the Gargano Escape, Cole charged the ring and hopped onto the apron, causing Johnny Wrestling to release the hold. Gargano and Strong battled on, and Cole continued trash-talking the champion from ringside. Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly soon emerged from the locker room too, but they were followed by Matt Riddle. The Original Bro — who had accused Cole of being jealous of Strong during a locker room confrontation earlier in the night — took down the former NXT Tag Team Champions before being felled by a right hand by Cole. Strong then reached through the ropes toward Cole, seemingly to get on the same page as his ally, but The Panama City Playboy — believing it was Gargano behind him — blindly uncorked an enzuigiri against his fellow Undisputed ERA member. Gargano quickly took advantage, wiping out Cole with a suicide dive and drilling Strong with a slingshot DDT for the win. Frustrated by the turn of events, The Undisputed ERA were left pointing fingers at each other, while a victorious Gargano fist-bumped a grinning Riddle on the stage. Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo defeated Jaxson Ryker (w/ Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) by disqualification (3:00) *Candice LeRae & Kacy Catanzaro defeated Aliyah & Vanessa Borne (4:25) *War Raiders (Erik & Ivar) defeated The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) (5:44) *Johnny Gargano defeated Roderick Strong (13:36) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-24-19 NXT 1.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 2.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 3.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 4.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 5.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 6.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 7.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 8.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 9.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 10.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 11.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 12.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 13.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 14.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 15.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 16.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 17.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 18.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 19.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 20.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 21.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 22.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 23.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 24.jpg 4-24-19 NXT 25.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #349 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #349 at WWE.com * NXT #349 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events